theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Hitler
*Nazi Party (NSDAP)|aliases = *Führer *That Paper Hanging Son of a Bitch|current_status = Deceased|image1 = Bundesarchiv Bild 183-S62600, Adolf Hitler.jpg|occupation_or_professional_title = Chancellor of Germany|citizenship = }} Adolf Hitler was the Human chancellor of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945 and the leader of the National Socialist German Worker's Party. He was notorious for his ideological and political views, his notion of a 'master race' and his involvement with the Holocaust. During his reign, the Nazi regime targeted Jewish Humans, Anthro-feralis, Elves, and Dwarves for either extermination or in the cases of the latter two, slave labor, due to belief that all of these sapient races were inferior to Human Aryans. Hitler was a fanatical Human-supremacist, and was intent on obliterating all other sentient species from the planet. History After the Russian dragon Rusalka, woke from her hibernation and dispatched German troops crossing her river and cost the Nazis greatly, Hitler became infuriated, threw a tantrum and demanded that the Luftwaffe exterminate the entire species. Hitler similarly ordered the destruction of the Kingdom of Tralar, but failed to find it any any point during the war, leaving the Elven country unscathed. On April 30th, 1945, Adolf Hitler committed suicide in his bunker. Nazi propaganda reported his death as a heroic one, but the regime, decapitated and already losing the war, soon crumbled and was forced to surrender ten days later. Personality Hitler was an ambitious leader who was considered by many to be a man of vision, desiring to further the glory of Germany and build a new empire under his command. He was charismatic and passionate. Despite this he was also quite incompetent, making a poor military leader. He had a fiery temper and often took it out on subordinates to the point where military leaders were afraid to wake him and ask permission to deploy military units, a costly decision that left the Axis at a great disadvantage at D-Day. He was extremely prejudiced and racist, believing that Ayran Humans were the superior race and that there were 'undesirables' ranging from disabled people to homosexuals to certain religious to simply other racial groups, which needed to be exterminated. These beliefs were the justification for his military campaigns and the Holocaust through the Second World War. Hitler had a fixation on secret projects, political maneuvering and secret 'superweapons', and thus held magical weapons development in high regard and as a high priority during the war. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I individual, he was a normal Human and did not have any extra enhanced physical abilities. Abilities * Politician and orator: Hitler was an influential speaker and managed to gain a significant amount of supporters in Germany before and during the war. His speeches and charisma were effective in radicalizing large numbers of German citizens into supporting the Nazi party. Equipment * '''Walther PP: '''Hitler used this pistol as his personal sidearm. He ultimately committed suicide using this weapon, killing his pet dog and then shooting himself in the head. Relationships Family * Eva Braun (wife) Allies * Nazi Germany (country of origin and under his rule) * Imperial Japan ** Hirohito * Kingdom of Ausonia Enemies * United States of America ** Franklin Delano Roosevelt * United Kingdom * Canada * Soviet Union (ally turned enemy) ** Josef Stalin Category:Deceased Category:Humans